Necromancer
}|GetValue= } | name = Necromancer | hp = 580 | exp = 580 | ratio = 1.000 | summon = -- | convince = -- | isboss = no | creatureclass = Humans | primarytype = Necromancers | abilities = Melee (0-?) Poisons you for 0-15 hp/turn, Death Hit (10-120), Stalagmite (20-120), Fast Self Healing, Summons up to 2 Ghouls or Ghosts or Mummies. | maxdmg = 240+ (not counting summons) | immuneto = Earth Damage, Invisibility. | strongagainst = Energy Damage (-20%), Ice Damage (-10%), Death Damage. | weakagainst = Physical Damage (+5%), Fire Damage (+5%), Holy Damage (+5%). | behavior = Necromancers distance themselves from their opponent, shoot a distance poison attack and summon undead creatures. They shoot less on you if you stand on distance than if you stand close. | sounds = "Taste the sweetness of death!"; "Your corpse will be mine.". | notes = Necromancers have really valuable items in their loot: Boots of Haste , Noble Axes and Skull Staffs. They have a good defence so you need high skils to hunt them. | location = All the Tombs, Lich Hell, Drefia, Medusa Shield Quest room and Hero Cave. | strategy = The most cost-effective way to hunt Necromancers is with a level 28+ druid or sorcerer and a couple of paladins. The mage summons a demon skeleton and stands behind it, and one of the paladins (whichever one has more hit points) runs in, gets the Necro's attention, then ducks back behind the demon skeleton. The Necro will automatically retarget to the DS. This is particularly effective because demon skeletons are immune to the Earth Damage, Death Damage and Life Drain that the Necro and its summons use. The paladins shoot bolts at the Necromancer until it is dead, while the mage attacks with fireballs or explosions. If both paladins are about the same level, they should take turns luring so the other one can heal a bit from damage taken during the lure. This will reduce the consumption of Health Potions. If you will be camping at the spawn for a long time, it is advisable to bring a supply bag with extra ammunition and fireballs/explosions, and a large quantity of food. It would not be dangerous to bring only one paladin, just expensive because the Necro heals itself often and it would take a lot more shots to kill it slowly. If no paladins are available, or if a mage REALLY wishes to go with a knight, summoning Fire Elementals or Fire Devils and trapping them using skeletons and parcels is a valid option, while a knight blocks the Necro. This can be quite risky, as one summon from the Necro that gets near the FEs could easily move a parcel, and all hell will break lose as the skeletons and FEs run after the Necro. Furthermore, if a knight rushes towards the Necro to melee it, the Necro will retreat and be out of the range of the shooters. Higher level Knights (70+ approximately) can easily hunt these creatures after the Summer Update of '07. Just run up to them and melee them. Using Exura with Soft Boots will make you use very little Strong Health Potions or Great Health Potions, whichever you are using. The same counts for Paladins, except that they have to stay at a distance and maybe run around to avoid being hit by it's summons. If you are a 55+ Mage you can easily hunt necros solo by just using mana potions, as you'll only need to use Flame Strike and exura. But be careful, if you run into a spawn with 2-3 necros they can summon a lot of minions and that could result in a lot of mana waste. So try to lure them out a bit before you start running after them, hunting them down. | loot = 0-90 gp, 0-5 Poison Arrow, Short Sword, Scale Armor, Katana (semi-rare), Green Mushroom (semi-rare), Strong Mana Potion (rare), Clerical Mace (rare), Mystic Turban (very rare), Moonlight Rod (very rare), Skull Staff (very rare), Boots of Haste (very rare), Noble Axe (very rare). }} From TibiaWiki, a Wikia wiki.